Concern
by Analytical
Summary: GraLu Week Day Three: Concern.


Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail.

Concern

(Set after the GMG, but before they leave on that other mission.)

Mira was concerned for Lucy. The girl had obviously fallen for resident stripper Gray Fullbuster. But Lucy thought he belonged with Juvia, and hadn't said a word.

So Mira just had to fix that.

It wouldn't be that hard. The poor boy had a huge crush on the blonde wizard. He'd all but admitted it to Mira before. You could see it in his eyes.

Besides, the two had an interesting personality clash that could either be a really great couple, best friends, or bitter enemies.

A personality compatibility, not magics that matched each other. Mira still didn't understand why Lucy seemed to think he belonged with Juvia because of "the whole water and ice thing."

You're magic certainly doesn't write your feelings.

If the "ice can't exist without water" argument was made, then Erza belonged with Gajeel. Armor doesn't happen without steel.

No one wanted that pairing. No one.

So Mira dismissed whatever silly things she heard about Gray and Juvia. Because she was dead certain the guy didn't like the water elemental.

The guy had even told Juvia that he didn't like her. Unless he had been lying, or had suddenly had a change of heart, he wasn't interested.

And according to Gemini, and Juvia herself, Gray was into Lucy.

What could Mira do to get them together?

Lock them in a closet together? That wouldn't go anywhere.

Tell Gray that until he confesses, he can't have any shaved ice? Possible, but he probably would deny his feelings and shrug Mira off.

Tell Lucy about Gray's feelings to freak her out, making her confront him? No, Mira had tried that already, and it certainly hadn't worked.

Still out of ideas, Mira turned to the person coming up to the bar- Lucy.

"What's up Lucy?" Mira asked cheerfully.

"Hey Mira," the blonde said discontentedly, "Nothing's happening. At all,"

Mira noticed that Lucy was staring at Gray- practically drooling- and decided to jump in.

"I'm going to tell Gray you like him," she teased, looking for Lucy's reaction.

"What?!" she shrieked, "I most certainly do not like him! Why would you think that?"

"So you are attracted to him," Mira smiled, "Well, I'm rooting for you."

"I don't like him!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs, not realizing that the entire guild was staring at her.

"Wonder who she's talking about," Gray muttered to Cana.

"Probably you," the brunette smirked, "You're the one Lucy likes, so she would deny it the hardest,"

"You're crazy," Gray said, rolling his eyes, "Lucy doesn't like me, Mira's probably asking her about Natsu,"

"You're so jealous," Cana laughed, "You really like Lucy, don't you?"

"Shut up!" Gray hissed blushing furiously.

Mira smiled, "Whatever you say Lucy. But you guys would make a really great couple, and he's totally into you,"

"No! Not one word about- Wait he is? Did he tell you that? Or are you making it up?" Lucy glared suspiciously at the Takeover Mage.

"He is so crushing on you," Mira squealed, sounding like a fifteen year old girl at a sleepover, "Go and ask him if you want to know,"

Lucy's desire to prove Mira wrong was greater than her embarrassment, and she marched over to Gray with little hesitation.

"Ano... Mira-said-that-you-like-me-and-I-told-her-she-was- lying-but-she-said-she-wasn't-and-I-was-wondering- whether-or-not-it-was-true." Lucy gasped out on one breath.

"What?" Gray said, not getting any of that.

"She was wondering if you like her." Cana said.

"Oh. Well of course I like Lucy. We're friends, right?"

"Not like that you dolt!" Cana said, smacking him on the head, "She means as more than a friend,"

"Huh. I... um, well, that is, uh... Yes?" Gray stuttered out.

"Y-you do?" Lucy turned the color of Erza's hair.

"For quite some time now," Gray admitted.

Then, on impulse, he kissed her.

Mira laughed, and her concern for Lucy's well being vanished.

End.

I'm quite proud of that argument using Erza and Gajeel that I thought of.

I also really like this story. I thought it was much more original than my entry for Day Two.


End file.
